Goodbye
by aej325
Summary: Gun Shots add on, would be much better to read that first. You wont really understand other wise, then again maybe you will. Please to me your views on the story.


**Disclaimer – I don't own what isn't mine.**

**Dedicated in memory of Leah Katherine Giesen.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A man dressed as a preacher was standing on the auturtorem stage by a microphone. "We are gathered here today to pay respect to those we lost October tenth." His deep voice boomed around the large room.

&

&

&

_Last day of the rest of my life_

_I wish I would have known_

_cause i'd have kissed my momma goobye._

_I didn't tell her that I loved her _

_or how much cared _

_or thank my pops for all the talks_

_and all the wisdom he shared._

_Unaware I just did what I  
always do._

_&_

_&_

_&_

The entire room was filled with Kelly, Tammy, and Luke's family, friends and almost all of the school system. Not only the High school but also the Jr. High and Elementury schools.

There were three closed caskets on the stage.

One was wight and had pink flowers all around it . The other two were made of cherry wood. One with Ivy hung around the edges and the other had three signal stemmed roses on top of it.

Pictures of Kelly, Luke and Tammy were on boards next to the caskets.

&

&

&

_Everyday the same routine before_

_I skate off to school but who knew_

_that this day wasn't like the rest,_

_instead of takin the test_

_I took two to the chest.  
Call me blind but I didn't see it comin _

_and everybody was runnin but I couldn't hear nothin, _

_except gun blast, _

_it happened so fast _

_I didn't really know this kid  
though I sat by him in class._

_&_

_&_

_&_

"names were great people. Luke was one of our star basketball players, Tammy helped out in our community as well as others, and Kelly was heading to one of the top nursing collages, East Central University in Oklahoma, to study and hopefully become a nurse."

&

&

&

_Maybe this kid was _

_reachin out for love _

_or maybe for a moment he forgot_

_who he was_

_or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged,  
whatever it was I know its because  
We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_&_

_&_

_&_

"They will be missed but will always be in our hearts. Now they are with God and there loved ones who have already passed. They will be waiting at God's side in heaven for us to join them. For now they will enjoy the company of God.

&

&

&

_Little Suzzy she was only twelve _

_she was given the world _

_with every chance to excel  
Hang with the boys _

_and hear the stories they tell_

_she might act kinda proud  
but no respect for herself_

_She finds love in all the wrong places_

_the same situations but different faces.  
Changed up her pace _

_since her daddy left her_

_too bad he never told her she  
deserved much better._

_&_

_&_

_&_

The families slowly stood and began walking up to the stage it say their last words. Slowly everyone else made their way up.

Few people stayed in their seats, those who did were crying fiercely.

Everyone took their seats again and the music that a lady had been playing on the piano stopped.

&

&

&

_Johnny boy always played the fool,_

_he broke all the rules _

_so you would think he was cool.  
He was never really one of the guys _

_no matter how hard he tried, _

_with the thought of suicide  
It's kinda hard when you ain't got no friends, _

_he put his life to an end _

_they might remember him then.  
You cross a line and there is no turnin back_

_he told the world how he felt with  
the sound of a gat._

_&_

_&_

_&  
_

The preacher stood again and started speaking, "the families would like to thank you all for your hospitality and love for these students. They are now at peace with our Lord." The preacher finished with that closing statement.

People began to stand and over a period of time exit. No one noticed one lonely girl behind the stage curtains crying her eyes out.

&

&

&

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation  
We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_&_

_&_

_&_

People came into the room and carried the caskets and decorations away.

The lights turned off, still no one noticed the girl.

She slowly curled up into a ball and fell into a dreamless sleep.

&

&

&

_Whos to blame for the life_

_that tragedies claim_

_no matter what you say it won't take away the pain,_

_that I feel inside I'm tired of all the lies_

_don't nobody know why it's the blind_

_leadin the blind.  
Guess that's the way that the story goes,_

_will it ever make sense somebody's  
gotta know,_

_there's gotta be more to life than this,_

_there's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists_

_&_

_&_

_&_

The girl woke up to find someone picking her up.

Her eyes went wide and she yelped in surprise.

"Shh, it's just me." A boy's voice said holding her in bridal style.

&

&

&

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_we are we are _

_the youth of the nation_

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_we are we are _

_the youth of the nation_

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_we are we are _

_the youth of the nation_

_We are we are_

_the youth of the nation_

_we are we are _

_the youth of the nation  
&_

&

&

She looked into his eyes and relaxed again realizing who it was.

"I'm going to take you to Hudson's house, okay?" He asked carrying her out to his car.

"Okay," She mumbled sleepily, "Thank you Casey." She yawned and fell asleep.

Casey smiled at her placing her in his front seat.

&

&

&

_WE ARE . . ._

_youth of the nation_

_WE ARE . . ._

_youth of the nation_

_WE ARE . . ._

_youth of the nation_

_&_

_&_

_&_

"Casey?" a sleepy voice called from the passenger seat.

"Yes?" He answered back, starting up the car.

"I, I think, I think I love you." The soft voice said quietly.

He looked down at her but she was already asleep, "I love you too Sammy," He kissed her head and pulled out of the parking lot.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N – so what do ya'll think? i wrote that when I was at my dad's lab working on my science project. I based the whole funeral thing on my cousin's. When the preacher was speaking/praying he made it sound like Leah (my cousin) and her two friends wanted everyone to commit suicide.**

**One of the really sad things is that Leah and her two friends (I can't remember the two girl's names) left their fourth friend. They were all really tight and then three of them died and left the one girl. **

**Ya… okay… sorry sad moment there.**

**Everyone plz review, I cant think of anyway for someone to flame this. ((unless its on spelling (DON'T)) I know I didn't put the reception part on there but your just going to have to deal with it. **


End file.
